1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated wired and wireless light control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Light control systems in the prior art (for example, DMX512) use RS485 as the hardware communication interface, and the communication method of such light control systems includes a simplex communication method and a full deplux communication method. Simplex communication refers to a technique in which the parties involved play a sending role or a receiving role. In full deplux communication, the parties involved can play both a sending role and a receiving role, and both roles can be independently operated.
The simplex communication method only allows unidirectional transmission so only one main controller is allowed in a control loop, and other devices in the control loop are subsidiary devices and controlled by the main controller. The subsidiary devices cannot provide a feedback signal to the main controller, and cannot send signals to each other. Data of the main controller and data of subsidiary devices cannot be synchronously updated so it is not convenient for users.
The full deplux communication method allows communication in both sending and receiving directions. Although a light control system utilizing the full deplux communication method provides greater convenience for users, the light control system needs to further install a pair of wires (Rx+ and Rx−). As a result, the costs associated with wiring are increased, as are the costs of the integrated circuit of the RS485 interface in the light control system.